The present invention relates to a medicinal capsule and more particularly, to a improved medicinal capsule having a space disposed between a connecting member of a body member and a raised member of a cap member thereof for preventing the capsule from transforming and twisting when it is preliminarily locked prior to final locking.
There are many types of medicinal capsules which are well known in art comprising a cap having a cap circumferential slot and a raised member and a body which may or may not have a body circumferential slot. However, these capsules suffer from a number of deficiencies such as, for example, since such capsules as shown in the prior art, for example as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 comprise a cap A including a cap circumferential slot and a raised member d, and a body B having a tapered mouthpiece e, when the capsule is preliminarily locked in an atmosphere of moisture, heat, etc., the capsules can be transformed in the direction indicated by the arrows and changed in dimension as shown by the dotted lines (FIG. 7). As shown in prior art FIGS. 8, 9A and 9B, such capsules comprise a cap including a cap circumferential slot and a raised member g.sub.1, and a body B including a body circumferential slot g.sub.2, whereby the raised member g.sub.1 is slidably locked to the body circumferential slot g.sub.2 of the body B. However, when the capsule is preliminarily locked in a moist or hot atmosphere, the capsule can be readily transformed from the capsule as shown in FIG. 9A to the capsule as shown in FIG. 9B. As will be noted, the labels of the cap A and body B do not match when the capsule changes its dimension.